Plaza Prom
"Plaza Prom" is the 22nd episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 22nd episode overall. Synopsis When Rad throws his own prom at the Plaza, KO tries to make sure it goes off without a hitch.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/ok-ko-lets-be-heroes-plaza-prom/EP023789750028?aid=zap2it Plot The episode starts with Radicles putting up a poster for the Plaza Prom. When KO asks him what he's doing, he explains that he was hosting a prom tonight at the plaza. However, one of the big reasons why is because he wants to impress Drupe. He then assigns KO to be his co-host and tells him to start putting up fliers. When A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon see the posters, they decide to call their "dates" (which they obviously don't have..). While KO is putting up fliers, he bumps into Carol and Carol notices that they're having a prom. When she asks KO who he's bringing, he decides to invite Carol to be his date. While Carol is looking for chaperones (with Crinkly Wrinkly trying to get her attention), she sees Mr. Gar and tells him he's going to prom (which makes him flustered). Meanwhile, Rad is trying to convince Red Action and her crew to come to the party, with them responding "maybe". KO comes in and Rad tells him to get Enid and meet up at his van in 10 minutes. When Enid arrives (20 minutes late), Rad gives KO the "party scroll", while he begs Enid (aka DJ Fireball) to play mainstream music instead of her music. She agrees, and they start setting up. At night, KO is serving food and drinks, Rad is allowing people in, and Enid, (on the verge of death), is trying to survive the music. While KO is serving cheese, he sees A Real Magical Skeleton and Brandon mad at each other, which ARMS explains that Brandon is a liar, in which he shoots back with that his date is stuck in traffic (and he eats the whole plate of cheese. Like, plate included.) KO finds his mom and compliments her, while Mr. Gar walks up to her when KO leaves and starts failing to engage in a conversation with Carol (while saying "Hello Carol, how are you doing?" When Red Action's crew comes, they are disappointed by Rad's prom and decide to stand away from the party. Rad lays down, in failure, while KO sees that the party is starting fall apart. He tries to find a way to fix it with the scroll, but then Raymond comes in a rose-shaped container and is about to attack, before he realizes that the prom is already falling apart. KO decides to ditch the scroll, convince Rad that the scroll isn't working, starts a dance battle between Rad and Raymond, while reviving Enid to play her music (which is MUCH BETTER.). Rad and Raymond start to dance off, with Rad being the victor and Raymond being sent off into space. Everyone picks him up and Drupe compliments his dancing, before they start dancing. ARMS and Brandon apologize to each other, and everyone is dancing! (including Mr. Gar and Carol!). Enid jumps out of her DJ station and starts dancing with KO. The episode ends with a picture of KO and Enid dancing, Rad and Drupe in a selfie, Carol dancing, KO jumping in, and Mr. Gar awkward in the background, Crinkly Wrinkly breakdancing, Colewart and (I think Potato??) together, then a picture with KO, Rad and Enid all together. Characters * KO * Radicles * Enid * Carol * Mr. Gar * Red Action * Drupe * Gregg * A Real Magic Skeleton * Brandon * Raymond * Crinkly Wrinkly * Nick Army * Joff the Shaolin Monk * Colewort * Potato * Dendy * Neil * Ted the Viking * Fish Dude * Diving Belle * Holo-Jane * Bell Beefer * Mega Football Baby * Sparko * Shy Ninja * Pird * Beardo * Ms. Mummy * Chameleon Jr. * Sniff * Annole * Pink Turtle * Big Alligator * Small One * Puck Reverie * Glitter Starlight * Barista * Sparko Transcript To see gallery page, See Here Trivia * During the Dance Battle, Raymond states "Rockadoo!" in an Elvis-esque outfit with a bunch of chickens fawning over him. This could be a reference to the 1991 film, "Rock-a-Doodle". ** In addition, the swooning chickens with shoes are a reference to the Looney tunes cartoon "Swooner Crooner". Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A to Z